This invention relates to bearing lubrication of a gear transmission for motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for lubricating bearings which rotatably support a counter shift gear with respect to a counter shaft which is constantly rotated by an input shaft.
In a constant mesh type gear transmission, each of the counter shift gears is rigidly mounted on a counter shaft, and each of the shift gears, which are in constant meshing engagement with each of said counter shift gears, is rotatably supported with respect to a power output shaft.
A gear transmission having a five stages forward shift mechanism is known in the prior art, in which a fifth shift mechanism (over top mechanism) comprises a counter fifth gear rotatably mounted on the rear end of a counter shaft, a fifth shift gear rigidly mounted on a power output shaft and being in constant meshing engagement with said counter fifth gear, and means for interrupting the relative rotational movement between the counter shaft and the counter fifth gear, thereby putting the gear transmission into a fifth shift condition (over top condition).